1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a stroller frame structure and stroller handle assembly that are each movable between an in-use configuration and a folded or collapsed configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers that contact the ground at three general locations, sometimes called “three-wheeled” strollers, are known in the art. This type of stroller is typically a more high-end type stroller and many of these strollers are intended for use during strenuous activity such as jogging or the like. Such strollers typically arc either not collapsible or are difficult and cumbersome to collapse or break down to a more portable configuration. These types of three-wheeled strollers also typically have two spaced apart frame sides that converge toward one another near the lone front wheel or wheel assembly. The seat is typically disposed between the frame sides. Thus, this type of stroller is fairly wide and bulky when in the in-use configuration.
Strollers that fold in three dimensions are also known in the art. There are currently a number of different foldable strollers that are known and that permit folding the stroller and its frame in three dimensions. These stroller configurations have frame links that can fold to allow the stroller to collapse inward or in a width-wise direction. These types of strollers typically incorporate a box-type frame configuration that is also employed in most conventional four-point contact or four-wheeled strollers. Typical three dimensional folding stroller configurations often fold by releasing a centrally located or laterally oriented fold link and then collapsing the stroller frame width-wise, length-wise, and height-wise. Examples include umbrella-type three dimensional folding strollers including Peg Perego's PLAIKO P3 stroller and Graco's CLEO stroller. These fold configurations typically require quite a bit of motion and effort on the part of the user to facilitate folding. Such box type strollers also require a relatively large number of parts and complex fold geometries to permit folding in all three dimensions.
Virtually every stroller has one or more handles or a handle assembly of some type. The handles are positioned so that the user can manipulate and push the stroller. However, there are very few features built into typical stroller handles that would allow the user to retain better control over the stroller product. Most strollers provide a pair of push arms that curl upward to form an umbrella-type handle on each side of the stroller or have a transverse frame portion that extends across between two frame parts on the stroller to create a handle bar. Strollers that collapse in two dimensions often employ the transverse bar handle configuration because the handle does not need to collapse in a width-wise direction. Strollers that collapse in three dimensions often employ only the umbrella-type handles so that there is no handle bar or link between the two frame sides that need be collapsed. Thus, most strollers provide a very limited number of grip options for the caregiver, and a majority of strollers provide only one grip option.